Oh, Anthony!
by strawberriesapples
Summary: Jeannie would always exclaim his name.


They were at the jewelry store looking at rings after that confusing day at Ormandy's. They decided to go to another jewelry store because Mr. Ormandy started looking at them funny after that day.  
They went to a bigger and more traditional one. Jeannie took a look at many rings, with pearls, rubies, emeralds and so on. But she considered herself a traditional bride and she wanted a diamond solitaire. Until she took a look at that perfect ring. It wasn't a solitaire. It was a simple ring, with little diamonds all around it. The best part? It was Anthony who had showed it to her. He had superb taste!  
\- Oh, Anthony…  
\- How do you like it?  
\- It is perfect!  
She left the jewelry store with a smile on her face.

**********

She was lighting the candles when the phone rang. Dinner had been ready for a while and she had set the table. Italian. Gnocchi. Lots of tomato sauce. And wine, of course. She also had her mind set on a very special evening. With some dancing after dinner, perhaps. And a little romance after the dance. Maybe.  
But the phone had to ring. It was Anthony, saying he was stuck at work solving what he thought to be just a last minute problem, but that turned out to be much more serious than he and general Schaeffer had foreseen.  
\- I'm sorry, Jeannie.  
\- Oh, Anthony!  
\- I will make it up to you. I promise!  
\- Really?  
\- Yes. Tomorrow we can go to Italy for lunch if you want to.  
\- Ahh, that would be perfect! Thank you, darling!  
\- You're welcome, sweetheart!  
She would take them there, of course. Most women would find him a pig-headed chauvinist for making her take them. But she didn't. She was thrilled. Just because she was married to him, it didn't mean she should forget her duties. As a genie, nothing thrilled her more than to give her master treasures, do grand things for him and take him to faraway places.

**********

He was up in the studio coming up with a design for a new model for the latest simulator. His superiors gave him all the responsibility and he spent the last three days trying to come up with something. When he finally did so, he had to build a model for it. He was also an engineer, naturally, he could do it.  
But all that pressure and tension had got him over the edge. She tried to help him, but he had said no. She wanted to take the car for a ride! No. She wanted to go to the beach! No. She wanted to go to the movies. No!  
\- Anthony, you do not even pay attention to me anymore!  
\- Jeannie, I'm busy! Can't you see?  
She was fuming (and even smoking a little). They hadn't made love ever since he got on that stupid project. He actually barely looked at her!  
She couldn't stand it anymore. Something had to be done.  
She blinked a scale model of his simulator. Something that was consuming all his energy, something which wasn't an easy task to do, literally ready in the blink of an eye.  
He looked at her and his eyes got dark with rage. He was getting red.  
\- Jeannie. – he said calmly.  
\- What?  
\- Get out.  
He had turned around and had his back to her.  
\- But…  
\- Get out. Get out of here now. – his voice was stern.  
\- Oh, Anthony!  
She went down the stairs crying and spent that night in her bottle. He tried to talk to her later that night, but she pretended not to hear him. She was too tired and depressed. Tomorrow would be another day.

**********

She was tired. After a tumultuous evening with Dr. and Mrs. Bellows for dinner where they almost caught her – she had blinked several times to do little things; when people are tipsy, their inhibitions lower – she promised Anthony she would learn how to do things properly like a normal housewife.  
And she had done just that. She had learned how to clean the house, how to do the dishes and the laundry and to – well, she was still struggling with the cooking. But she was getting there.  
She was exhausted. She had cleaned the house from top to bottom, using a broom, a wet mop, the vacuum cleaner and many other supplies.  
She took a look at herself in the mirror and felt sad for the woman looking back at her. She was in a sorry state; her hair was disheveled, her clothes clung to her body from sweat and she had a frustrated expression on her face. That wasn't her…  
She threw herself on the sofa and sighed. Then she heard the door. Anthony.  
\- Jeannie!  
She didn't even have the strength to blink and change her clothes. He came to the living-room at looked at her.  
\- What happened to you?  
\- Master… I cannot. – she was struggling to speak.  
\- Cannot what? What's the matter?  
\- I did, I really did try to clean the house in a normal way and I am not even sure if I succeeded! I am so tired and… and I could have just blinked because that is who I am! And if that is not good for you then that is very, very depressing! I am sorry!  
She had tears falling down her face. It had become an almost unbearable situation!  
\- Darling! Darling! Come on!  
He held her. She felt so protected…  
\- Jeannie, I've been thinking about it and I came to the conclusion that I really, really can't change who you are. I can't ask you to stop blinking and doing things the "normal" way because that's just not you.  
\- Really?  
\- Really, darling. I have been very unfair to you. I am sorry, Jeannie. Forgive me.  
He was looking into her eyes with those big sea greens of his with the utmost sincerity. She almost cried again.  
\- Oh, Anthony!  
He smiled. She melted.  
\- Am I forgiven?  
\- Of course, Master.  
He smiled more. She smiled back and he kissed her tenderly.

**********

It was the most futile thing in the world. But she had liked it! Of course, she could just blink it, but there was no fun in it this time. She wanted to receive it. As a gift. From him.  
She had seen the dress at a boutique downtown and fell in love with it instantly. It was a turquoise A line dress and she was sure it would look gorgeous on her. She considered shopping for it – and that was fun too – but getting it as a present… that would be the best!  
She had been hinting she wanted the dress for the past weeks. She would mention the color ("The sky is a stunning shade of blue today, is it not?"); she would mention the shape ("I was in *a* long line for the cash register at the supermarket today.") and she would just simply mention dresses ("All my dresses are so old!" – well, complain about them like any woman).  
He ended up taking her to that boutique where she saw the dress. But when they got there… it was gone! Sold! She felt so frustrated! But she refused to blink one! That was not fair! She wanted it as a gift from Anthony!  
Her plan was to go home and soak in a bubble bath and let the suds take her frustration away. As soon as she opened the door to their bedroom, she saw a box.  
\- Darling, there is a box on the bed, is it yours?  
\- Uh, would you open it, Jeannie?  
\- Sure!  
She opened the box and her jaw dropped. It was a perfectly folded, sparkly (not really) turquoise A line dress. THE dress.  
\- Oh, by Allah!  
\- Do you like it?  
She turned around and there he was, leaning on the doorway, with his arms crossed and a silly smile on his face.  
\- Oh, Anthony!  
She smiled back, hugged and kissed him. He was the sweetest husband in the whole world.

**********

He was looking deep into her eyes. His were dark and somewhat glazed. He was panting. There was sweat all over his face and body. He groaned as he pumped in and out of her, the adrenaline rising. He kissed her mouth, running his tongue on hers; he sucked on her earlobe, bit her neck.  
He had already wooed her for the night and had been as romantic as he could be. Flowers, jazz, champagne, laughter. So very charming. She loved this side of him.  
He had kissed her tenderly after their hearty laugh faded (they laughed about something which she didn't even remember what was) and from tender, the kisses escalated to ardent. From just lips to lips and tongue, from just the mouth to all over. From the living-room to the bedroom.  
Clothes off, they had their hands all over each other, touching, caressing, exploring. She moaned; he groaned. His tongue replaced his hands and she went to heaven. Even though she had a blissful climax, she needed more. She needed him to fill her up; she needed him to complete her.  
He did so. Kissing her all over again, he entered her, slowly. She moaned. He teased her, kissing, biting, licking. With the same pace. Over and over again. It was driving her insane.  
\- Ohhhh!  
\- Mmm…  
\- Anthony, please!  
\- What is it, Jeannie?  
\- Uh…  
\- Hm? "Please" what?  
\- H… harder!  
He chuckled and complied. She screamed with pleasure. She was moaning incessantly and she was close to another climax – an even better one this time – when he closed his eyes tight and let out one growl of satisfaction, making her holler:  
\- OH, ANTHONY!  
They both had reached the peak of their bliss and he collapsed on top of her, grinning.  
\- Oh…  
\- You're fantastic, Jeannie. – he said, lifting his head and looking at her.  
She smiled sweetly at him. To her, he was the fantastic one. A fantastic man, a fantastic friend, a fantastic lover, a fantastic husband. And the most fantastic master she had ever had. Oh, Anthony.

The end


End file.
